<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чеснокодавка by Jasherk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243687">Чеснокодавка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk'>Jasherk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brutality, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra left some device on Winter Soldier's body, It's shamefull, Other, бессмысленная жестокость ГИДРЫ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку в сообществе "Зимний Ландшафт" https://winterlandscape.diary.ru/p219353834_k8.htm<br/>К8. Стив/Баки, Сэм/Баки любой из пейрингов либо тройничок. у ЗС клетка для члена/пояс верности, причиняющий боль. Стив/Сэм помогают избавиться от этого в полевых условиях, а потом комфортят.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чеснокодавка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Почему ты ничего не сказал мне?</p><p>Как будто это так просто. Взять и сказать: "Привет, Стив. Давненько не виделись. Как жизнь? У меня было несколько неудачных лет. Шестьдесят-семьдесят, примерно. Но теперь уже сильно лучше, спасибо, что спросил. Вот только, знаешь, мне засунули яйца и член в чеснокодавку, и она не снимается. То есть, конечно, это не чеснокодавка, но я серьезно не знаю, как правильно называется эта поганая металлическая штука у меня между ног. Так с ней и живу. А ты как сам?"</p><p>Черт, да они бы так ничего и не узнали, если бы не случайность. Они - это Стив и Сэм. Все тот же несгибаемый неотвратимый как пиздец Стив и его новый друг Сэм (на самом деле, как успел понять Баки за пару недель, проведенных вместе в бегах по Европе, отличный чувак, вызвавшийся добровольцем на вакансию попадать в неприятности Стива вместе со Стивом и действительно преданный ему реально хороший человек). Они успели найти Баки до того, как его пришел брать немецкий спецназ, помогли уйти, поставив себя вне закона, и теперь вместе с ним скитались по разным странам Старого Света. А главное, поверили в то, что он невиновен, и готовы были бороться за него.</p><p>Баки слишком отвык от того, что у него могут быть друзья, что люди могут верить ему и помогать совершенно бескорыстно. Он был напуган, растерян, не представлял, что делать, чтобы не потерять это. Словом, рассказать им про чеснокодавку на гениталиях почему-то не казалось ему хорошей и подходящей темой для беседы.</p><p>Да он честно и не представлял себе, как про такое сказать. И, в конце концов, имел он право сохранить хоть немного достоинства после всего, что с ним произошло? После того, как он вообще вспомнил, что это такое, и понял, что оно у него есть.</p><p>Он только успел почувствовать себя человеком, почти вспомнил, каково это - быть другом Стива. Разве друзьям говорят, что у тебя яйца в чеснокодавке? Особенно если вы не виделись почти семьдесят лет, да и потом как-то не было случая поболтать о разном. Как-то это не та тема, которая первой приходит в голову.</p><p>Особенно если на вас охотится все мировое сообщество, и, если ты беглец и убийца и давно привык жить скрываясь и поминутно оглядываясь, то Стив и Сэм как раз положительные герои, и влипли во все это только из-за тебя.</p><p>Их почти достали в Валенсии. Стреляли на поражение, им едва удалось уйти. Баки дважды попали в ногу, в бедро. Они смогли ускользнуть, но кровь так и хлестала во все стороны.</p><p>Когда он понял, что они в безопасности и все целы, то, видимо, потерял сознание. Очнулся он в каком-то сарае среди чистого поля и уже без штанов. С туго перетянутым бедром, и под пылающим взглядом Стива. Слава богу, смотрел он не на чеснокодавку, а то, отражаясь от металла, такой взгляд, наверно, мог бы резать предметы, как пресловутый луч смерти.</p><p>- По дороге мы проезжали магазин хозтоваров. Я могу вернуться туда и купить кусачки для проволоки, - предложил Сэм.</p><p>Баки вздрогнул, хоть и попытался не показать этого. Он уже знал, что ничего не получится. Он уже пытался избавиться от своего пояса верности, но пока так и не преуспел. Потому что хрень, которую он носил, стоило назвать именно так: "пояс верности ГИДРЕ". Это было даже не смешно, но по факту кольцо из стали толщиной с его указательный палец обхватывало бедра Баки, смыкаясь намертво заваренной на его гениталиях тесной клеткой для гениталий. "Чеснокодавкой". Как и все дизайны ГИДРЫ, она была задумана однозначно без учета его персонального комфорта, и, когда он мочился, у него текло прямо по ногам. И если до того, как он сбежал из ГИДРЫ, он не придавал этому особого значения, да и за балансом жидкостей в его организме следили, можно сказать, специально обученные люди, то, оказавшись на свободе, Баки в полной мере столкнулся с издержками своего средневекового девайса.</p><p>- Кусачками не выйдет, - тем временем решил Стив. - Видишь, какая толстая сталь. И швы без зазора. Нужен другой инструмент.</p><p>- У Старка есть лазерный резак, - с сожалением вздохнул Сэм.</p><p>Баки чуть не застонал в голос.</p><p>"Здравствуйте, мистер Тони Старк. Я тот самый друг Стива, из-за которого он сейчас в бегах и бросил вашу суперкоманду. Я честно не со зла. Я его вообще не просил об этом. И родителей ваших я убил в несознанке. Искренне соболезную и сожалею. Так что помогите мне, пожалуйста, снять пояс верности, а то очень писать неудобно. И вообще неприятно и в целом стыдно так жить".</p><p>- Сэм, это не совсем та проблема, которую мне хотелось бы озвучивать Тони. Даже если бы он согласился нам помочь, - возразил Стив. И Баки, не удержавшись, выдохнул с облегчением.</p><p>- А если попросить Наташу достать его резак? Она тебе точно не откажет, я уверен. И можно же не говорить для чего.</p><p>Наташа Романова. Рыжая из Красной Комнаты. Ей точно можно не говорить, она и сама догадается. Она, возможно, и так знает...</p><p>- Я не хочу подставлять Наташу, Сэм. Она и так сейчас в сложном положении с этим расколом, - покачал головой Стив, продолжая прощупывать пальцами и внимательно разглядывать стальной обод. - Я уверен, что мы справимся сами.</p><p>- Есть еще один чувачок. Гений по части техники. Он, правда, в Штатах. Но зато твой большой фанат. Я могу ему позвонить.</p><p>Просто отлично! "Еще один чувачок", которого Стив даже не знает. Класс, давайте вообще всем расскажем. Пусть весь мир узнает, что у Зимнего Солдата член и яйца в чеснокодавке. Чего уж мелочиться? Он, наверное, потому и взорвал ООН, и Старков убил, и остальных. Человек с чеснокодавкой на хуе способен на ужасные вещи. Отъебитесь уже от него. Не надо обсасывать все эти грязные стыдные детали.</p><p>- Сэм, не звони. Мы справимся сами. Срежем болгаркой, - Стив вдруг мягко сжал колено Баки и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. - Очень аккуратно. Бак?</p><p>Он не понял, спрашивал ли Стив разрешения, или к чему вообще позвал его по имени, так что он только кивнул. Все равно спорить не имело смысла. Со Стивом точно никогда не имело.</p><p>Баки просто хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Но уже в следующую минуту Стив укрыл его до талии своей курткой, и Баки понял, что снова может дышать и говорить.</p><p>Сэм обернулся до магазина и обратно меньше чем за сорок минут. И все это время Стив просидел рядом с Баки, молча поглаживая его левую руку. Баки был невыразимо благодарен ему за отсутствие расспросов и нежелание тащить в это дело посторонних.</p><p>Потом Сэм и Стив проложили между его телом и ободом уцелевшую брючину его собственных джинсов, чтобы его не обожгло искрами. Сэм нашел, где включается электричество, и Стив стал разрезать металл так, чтобы можно было разломать, вскрыв в процессе чертову клетку. Под аккомпанемент ревущей болгарки Баки закрыл глаза и постарался провалится в пустоту и равнодушие, куда всегда уходил, когда еще был Зимним Солдатом и с ним творили всякую необъяснимую и жестокую хуйню. Честно говоря, Зимним Солдатом проваливаться туда было ощутимо легче, но зато теперь он знал, что рядом свои. И руки Стива, проверяющие, насколько нагрелся от болгарки металл, не обжигает ли он Баки кожу, касались его внимательно и осторожно. И Стив говорил с ним каждый раз, когда делал перерывы, а его большие ладони забирали, отводили прочь жар. Давали надежду. Давали что-то, чего у Баки не было уже слишком долго, а у Солдата не было, наверное, никогда.</p><p>- Готов? - наконец спросил Стив и, когда Баки судорожно кивнул, переломил металл.</p><p>Когда клетка развалилась на две половины, Баки сумел сдержать крик боли только потому, что был готов к этому. Но удивительно нежная ладонь Сэма тут же подхватила его гениталии, поддерживая и защищая сморщенные деформированные комочки плоти, в которые они превратились за столько лет. Потом руку Сэма сменила большая ладонь Стива, они переглянулись, и Сэм унес обломки чеснокодавки и болгарку куда-то из их поля зрения, а Стив все так же молча боднул Баки в живое плечо и улыбнулся ему улыбкой победителя.</p><p>Баки было все еще стыдно, и больно от внезапно обретенной позабытой свободы, и страшно от того, что происходило вокруг, но рука Стива была сильной и нежной, и, наверное, просто не существовало более честного, прямого и интимного способа обещать свою поддержку и помощь.</p><p>Баки... Баки ему поверил.</p><p>И дальше все было хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>